An Unlikely Proposal
by Rosslyn
Summary: The ex-Dark Lord of the Wizarding World asks the Boy-Who-Lived to marry him in a muggle way. Some prompted fluff for the pairing that needs it the most. -TRHP pairing-Drabble-


_Written in an IM window under 15minutes due to my pratty best friend's prompt. A bit of random fluff for the pairing that definitely needs some. Don't bite too hard.  
Warning: slightly OOC. Cos Tom says that phrase.  
__For Osiris_

**Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry James Potter**

**An Unconventional Proposal**

"A muggle tradition, but a useful one no less,"said Tom with a hint of a smile, bordering on a smirk. "I think you deserve this after all these years in my service."  
Harry's eyes widened marginally as he tried to digest Tom's words. "You mean -?"  
Tom pulled out a black velvet box and eyed it, before Harry had the chance to properly do so. The older man glanced up at him, looking slightly perplexed. "Shall I get down on one knee? Would you prefer if I completed this traditional muggle pre-matrimonial ceremony?"  
Harry stared.  
Tom held his gaze, and somewhere deep in his eyes there was light, like a glimpse of rare English sunshine spreading over warm amber. Harry felt his breath caught.  
Tom slowly sank down on one knee, his gaze intact. Harry stifled a half-surprised, half-infuriated groan.  
"Dear Harry James Potter," began the man in a sincere voice, the smirk never leaving his eyes. "I come to you, a man, nothing more, nothing less."  
"- is that so?"  
"I was under the impression the sacred moment was not to be interrupted."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Please do continue, my dear Dark Lord."  
Tom contemplated for a moment. "Very well," he began again, "Mr. Harry James Potter, I come to you, as an ex-Dark Lord of the Wizarding World, nothing more, nothing less -"  
This time Harry burst out laughing.  
"Mr. Potter, if you'll let me do the honours -?"  
Glancing at the other man's pursed lips, Harry sat back on the bed and nodded his consent, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
"Mr. Harry James Potter - and I shall be damned if I let you interrupt me one more time -" Tom grasped Harry's hand in one, fluid motion, his fingers long, slender, cold, as always, yet warming to the boy's touch. Harry watched Tom pause, then smiled.  
"I come to you, an ex-Dark Lord of the Wizarding World, renewed and reborn, by you, for you, with you, as a man."Tom inclined his head in a lazy fashion. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
Harry felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards.  
"Will you, then, do me the honour of becoming my -" Tom tested out the word on the tip of his tongue, "partner, companion, lover, mate in the rebound broken soul - in life, and beyond?"  
Harry bowed his head as if in contemplation. Tom felt the young man's finger tips trembling in his hand and realised the boy started silently laughing again.  
"I believe the word would be -"  
In resignation he began to prompt, but Harry got there first.  
"Yes," said Harry firmly. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, from the moment you tried to kill me and I you, you have become a very unique existence in my life, whether I like it or not." he paused and stifled another chuckle as he saw Tom rolling his eyes. "So," Harry straightened his face and said, in all sincerity, "I guess I have no choice but to stick with you till the end."  
Tom smiled.  
"Would you like to hear the three words I especially prepared for you?"  
Harry made a face. "Would be a bit too much, don't you think?"  
"I love you."  
"OK, maybe it was a touch just right."  
"I love you."  
"That makes six."  
"I love you."  
"Shut up already."  
"I love you -"  
"I know, I know!"Harry rocked back and forth and laughed, as the other man rose to his feet and approached him. "I knew it long before you did."  
Tom stopped mid-kiss and raised a brow.  
"I can see it,"said Harry nonchalantly. "and I can feel it, too." there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I do have a very -special- connection to the you, my Lord."  
Tom stared in mild surprise as Harry opened his mouth, and a both familiar yet strange hissing sound came out.  
[I love you too. my dear Tom.]

FIN

_I know, I know. But she wanted it. -hides in a corner-_


End file.
